<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by Scatlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398959">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatlet/pseuds/Scatlet'>Scatlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatlet/pseuds/Scatlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first ever english story and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any good or bad thing leave a comment!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Savanna walks to the balcony of her temple</p><p>She looks up to the night sky</p><p>When she was looking at the sky she sees her friend Lunar flying to her. ‘Hey Savanna!’ Lunar said. ‘Hello Lunar, why are you here so late? Lunar is a 16 year old and with that 5 years younger than Savanna. Even they have a massive age difference they are still best friends since Lunar came to StarCraft.<br/>
‘Did you forget? Tonight its your eighth year on the server!’ Lunar says excited. She is really excited to give her friend some time to party with her. Savanna looks away. ‘Do I have to come? You know I rather just have you here and just chill out.’ Lunar looks at her friend ‘No choice. Your coming! everyone is waiting so hurry!’ Savanna smiles. She is happy that they care about her. She puts her elytra on and gets some rockets. Then they fly off together.<br/>
When they arrive in the main area with all their shops Savanna sees everyone. She doesn’t like being in the attention while Lunar loves to. They land and Lunar pulls her forward to the front row of chairs. The last people are flying in and taking a seat.<br/>
Then the Admin Emilia comes up Savanna sees that she is wearing her hoodie up. It makes her look magical. Right now Savanna is the only one who has seen the Admins face. But even if she dint have her hoodie up you would see her helmet and not here whole face. Savanna knows that she also just likes being seen as a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>                                               8 Years ago</p><p> </p><p>Ow! The door closed behind her. Savanna stands up. She just got kicked out of her house. She sits down on the walkway. She doesn’t know it anymore. Everything went so fast. She puts her head between her legs and silently cries. She feels a hand on her shoulder. When she looks up she sees a woman with a magenta hoodie that’s making it not able to see the face of the person. ‘Hey? Are you looking for a home’ The person said. Savanna could make up from the voice that it was a woman. ‘Yes…’ Savanna answered. ‘You can come with me I have a place where you can stay’ The woman said. ‘Where do you live then?’ Savanna asked. ‘Far away in a place called StarCraft.’ She replied. Savanna looks at the house. Do I have anything to lose? She thought. ‘I will come with you’ Savanna said. She stood up. The woman started walking and Savanna followed. After 10 minutes they arrived in a open place in the woods. The woman put a box down and a portal came out. Savanna set a step back getting scared. ‘Come we can talk more there!’ The woman said and walked in the portal. Savanna looked scared at the portal. Should she? She took a deep breath and walked in.<br/>
When she came out she was in a room. It was nicely decorated and she saw the woman. She had her hoodie down. And Savanna saw a helmet on the table. When the woman turned around she got scared. She tried pulling up her hood but stopped half way. ‘I guesse you can see.’ She said. Well first of all my name is Emilia and I am the admin of StarCraft! She saw that Savanna was confused. A Admin is kind of the leader of this place. Everyone builds bases and has there own home! You’re the fifth member right now so we are with that many people. But you can see everyone a family! Now what’s your name? ‘I am Savanna… and I am thirteen years old.’ ‘Well welcome Savanna!’ Emilia said. ‘I am Emilia and I am twenty-two years old’ She felt that the girl hugged her. And she hugged back.<br/>
‘Can I ask something?’ Savanna asked. Emilia just got some tea and now there sitting on a couch in the living room. ‘What’s it?’ Emilia said. ‘Why do you have that helmet laying there?’ Savanna said. ‘O It is that I cant breath here to good except in my house. Its because of the air. I am from the end dimension while your from the normal world. The air is just like the normal world but since I am different I have to wear that helmet. And nobody has seen my face except you so…. Is this our little secret?’ ‘Yes!!! I won’t tell ANYONE!’ Savanna said happily. ‘Anyway its getting late you should go to bed than tomorrow you can build yourself a little house. And since its your first one I will help you.’ Emilia said. And pointed to a bed in the room. ‘You can sleep there I don’t have a second bedroom yet.’ Savanna stood up and went to the bed. She sat down at it. ‘Its not a problem! Thanks again for helping me.’ And she laid down and almost instantly fell asleep. Emilia smiled. And whispered: ‘Goodnight.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first ever english story and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any good or bad thing leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>